


basically, he's baby

by Anonymous



Series: anon's mcyt stuff [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Like literal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As soon as he set the last dish down, there was a commotion upstairs. Tommy shrieked out a “What the fuck!?” and a shrill squeal quickly overlapped his voice. Phil wasted no time in sprinting upstairs, Wilbur hot on his heels.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, just family things - Relationship
Series: anon's mcyt stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708
Comments: 21
Kudos: 847
Collections: Anonymous





	basically, he's baby

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii this idea has been in my head for a solid day and ofc i had a lot of homework today so :) no better time to write fanfic than now! also i did not proofread this.
> 
> anyways i love sbi family stuff so much. i just love sbi.
> 
> i forgot to write this in but techno is 4 here when he gets aged down. he's normally the middle child though
> 
> also so how i hc techno looking is his body is mostly human but he has pig hooves instead of feet and also has the tusks that poke out and also cute lil piggy ears :) and its not mentioned but i do see him as having about shoulder length hair when he's younger and then long hair with a braid when older!
> 
> [EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LOOK AT THIS FANART](https://imgur.com/gallery/amPqrul) BY [sleepy_sadist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sadist/pseuds/sleepy_sadist)

Techno’s ears twitched as Tommy yelled loudly just ahead of him. The boy ran over to the small cluster of diamonds he had found, loudly laughing the whole time. Wilbur rushed forward as if he was going to steal his youngest brother’s find. Phil laughed beside Techno while he watched two of his kids fake fight. Techno sighed and shook his head.

Tommy began boasting about his find as he mined the diamonds, everyone else just standing around watching him. With Tommy’s loud voice bouncing off the cave walls, nobody heard the lone witch walk up behind them. 

A splash potion hit the ground right next to Techno, the contents thankfully only hitting him. Everyone whirled around at the sound of the breaking glass. Techno already had his sword out and cut the witch down with one slice.

“Techno! Are you okay?” Phil was immediately by his side looking him over. “What potion was that?” Techno snorted.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel any effects though,” Techno reassured the worried man. “It was probably just an awkward potion.” Phil frowned.

“Well as long as you feel alright. Let me know right away if that changes.” Techno nodded, and Phil sighed. “Let’s go back up to the surface once Tommy finishes mining his diamonds. It’s almost night time anyways” 

The boys all nodded and followed their dad back to the surface, getting back to their little house as the sun was setting. Techno yawned as he walked over to the storage room, dropping off his armor and sword while Tommy put the diamonds in one of his personal chests. He could hear Phil announce that dinner was a free-for-all that night, and Techno found himself thankful that that meant he could go ahead to bed instead of participating in a family dinner. He waved to Phil as he went upstairs to his room. He was barely able to find the energy to switch into his nightclothes, but he managed to before falling asleep the second his head hit his pillow. 

\---

Phil was just about done with making breakfast for the small family. Wilbur was setting the table while Tommy was grabbing himself some milk out of the cold chest. Techno was the only one not up and about.

“Toms. Can you go get Techno for breakfast?” Phil called over his shoulder. Tommy hummed and headed towards the staircase. Flipping the last of the pancakes onto a dish, Phil brought the food to the table. As soon as he set the last dish down, there was a commotion upstairs. Tommy shrieked out a “What the fuck!?” and a shrill squeal quickly overlapped his voice. Phil wasted no time in sprinting upstairs, Wilbur hot on his heels. The two ran into Techno’s room, looking directly past a shocked Tommy to the squealing thing in Techno’s bed. 

Wilbur and Tommy stood frozen in place as they stared at a younger version of their brother. Techno made eye contact with Phil, letting out an even louder squeal, reaching out to Phil as the man rushed over to him. He scooped the piglin hybrid into his arms, Techno immediately burying his face into his shoulder. Gently shushing the anxious boy, Phil looked over his two other sons. They shared a confused look. 

“Look at me, piglet,” watery ruby eyes looked up at Phil. “Are you okay?” Techno cast a cautious glance at the other two in the room before slowly nodding. Phil let out a small sigh before standing up with the child in his arms. He addressed his other kids as he headed towards his own bedroom.   
“I’m going to look and see if i can find his old clothes. You two go ahead downstairs.” Techno peaked over Phil’s shoulder as he was carried away, clearly confused but no longer scared.

Wilbur and Tommy stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other. Wilbur was the first to make a move downstairs, Tommy trailing behind him. They could see into Phil’s room as they reached the staircase, seeing Phil rummaging around in boxes that were pulled from under the bed while Techno stood on the bed. Phil was talking softly, words indistinguishable as they went to the table where breakfast sat. 

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but shut it again as they heard little hooves clicking on the wood stairs. Little Techno rounded the corner and Wilbur couldn’t help but coo at the boy’s little overalls. The hybrid had stopped short when he saw the people at the table and quickly turned around, likely trying to locate Phil. Wilbur slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making a noise as he saw Techno’s little tail poking through a hole in the overalls. 

Tommy remained silent, just staring at the child. Phil finally appeared next to Techno, ushering him towards the table. The boy climbed into the seat and watched Phil until the man sat down next to him. Phil hummed as he put some food on Techno’s plate and cut his pancake for him. The other people at the table jolted back to life as they took that as their cue to attempt to be normal. The table was quiet as they ate. Techno silently observed his brothers through the meal. Well, they figured it was safe to assume that Techno didn’t recognize them as his brothers since he didn’t seem to know them at all. 

Phil cleared his throat. “I’m sorry about earlier. Techno can get pretty nervous around new people sometimes.” He shot a pointed look at the two. Tommy stared at Techno before a large grin covered his face.

“Well Techno! I’m Tommy and I’m the coolest person you’ll ever meet!!” He puffed his chest out before quickly deflating after a glance from Phil. “Also uh, I’m sorry for scaring you earlier I guess.” Techno nodded slowly, gaze flickering between Tommy and Phil before turning to Wilbur. Taking that as his cue, Wilbur gave a small introduction. Techno snorted softly.

“I’m… Technoblade.” His voice was small and soft, nothing like the Techno the two had known. He anxiously looked around, gaze darting between the three people around him.

Wilbur smiled at the boy. “Technoblade huh? That’s a really cool name.” Techno puffed up a bit at the compliment. His lips slowly upturned in a small smile. Phil cooed at the sight. He grinned as Techno turned to him and then swept the boy into his arms, laughing as he spun around. Techno let out a little scream laugh at the motion. The brothers sat, wide eyed at how freely Techno was laughing. 

Phil stopped spinning and pulled Techno tight to him in a tight hug. “You are the absolute cutest.” He ran his hand through the giggling boys hair before setting him down again. Techno giggled and bounced a bit before looking over at the two still sitting down. Looking back at Phil for a moment, Techno gingerly walked over to them. 

“Um…” He glanced back at Phil, who gave him a big thumbs up. “Do you… wanna fight with me?” He played with his fingers as he looked down at his hooves. The older boys blinked. Wilbur was the first to answer. 

“Of course!” Techno perked up immediately, a small smile taking over before he ran off to the storage room, presumably to grab some practice swords. The three watched him go. The happy smile hadn’t left Phil’s face once. 

“If either of you make him upset for even a second while he’s like this, I’ll strike you down myself.” Energetic little hooves cut off whatever the brothers were about to say, Techno running into the room dragging three wooden swords behind him. Tommy and Wilbur immediately reached down to grab the swords given to them. Techno hopped around before grabbing Tommy’s free hand to drag him to the backyard. Phil and Wilbur followed, both smiling at the energetic kids. 

\---

Phil stepped back from lighting the fireplace, taking his place on the couch next to Techno. The boy was currently rambling on about something to Wilbur, who had no clue what he was talking about but still nodded along where he thought it was appropriate. Wilbur sat in the lounge chair next to the couch while Tommy was perfectly content with sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch. 

The sun had set not long before, and Phil could see the telltale signs of the child getting tired. He knew that Techno would be out in less than an hour. He cleared his voice to get the boy to quiet down for a second.

“Are you getting tired, piglet?” Techno shook his head no, his ears flopping as he moved before immediately turning back to Wilbur. Wilbur and Tommy could hear Phil choke back a sob at the adorable movement. 

Phil and Tommy finally managed to make their way into the one sided conversation, something that Wilbur seemed relieved about. Voices slowly lowered as Techno’s kept slowly blinking, clearly trying to fight sleep.

Techno yawned and crawled onto Phil’s lap. He leaned his head against his shoulder, and Phil instinctually put his arms around him and lowered his voice. Gently rubbing the piglet’s back, he kept the conversation going. A soft snore cut through their words. Phil curled himself around his kid, a huge smile on his face as looked at the sleeping boy.

“You two never got to see him like this. Wilbur didn’t join us until a few years later,” Phil sighed happily. “He’s so serious nowadays. It’s so nice to see him like this again.”

Wilbur and Tommy nodded. It was an experience to spend a day with “Babyblade” as Tommy coined. The piglet was undeniably cute. Phil adjusted his grip on Techno before getting up to tuck him in. 

Wilbur and Tommy followed him silently, listening to Phil softly hum as he walked into the piglin’s room. He laid the boy down and gently pulled off the kid’s sleepy grip. Techno mumbled before rolling onto his side. Phil placed a kiss on Techno’s head before pulling the blankets up and stepping out, silently closing the door behind him. 

\---

Techno woke up with a groan. His head hurt so badly, and he pulled himself out of bed to try seeing if Phil had a potion or something to help. He stepped out of his room and walked downstairs to where he could hear his family talking. When he walked around the corner, he stopped as all conversation halted and everyone stared at him. 

Phil was the first to speak, with a too loud and cheery “Good morning piglet! How are you feeling today?” Techno tilted his head. It had been years since Phil last called him piglet.

“Uhh well. I kinda have a headache if you have something for that.” He sat down heavily at the table, taking note of how his brothers looked at him with matching stupid grins. He raised an eyebrow before a potion was placed in front of him. 

“Here you go kiddo!” Techno downed the potion in one gulp, sighing in relief as his headache started to fade. 

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” The only answer he got was some laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end this :)


End file.
